Shaman School 101
by GodlessSavior
Summary: Watch as Josh, John, Maurice, and Anthony embark on a journey while learning how to become the greatest shamans of all time.
1. Shaman Whatsit

Josh LeibDecember 22, 2004

Language Arts753

Shaman School by Josh Leib

As Anthony and I walked to his house in Rockland County, the sky started to turn dark. We decided to take a shortcut through the Bansho High Cemetery. The cemetery is named this due to the high school gang that hangs out there.

As we walked through the cemetery we heard a rustle of leaves. As quickly as the lightning started, we found our selves surrounded by the Bansho High Gang.

"Hello, meat!!! What are you doing in our territory?" said their quick mouthed leader, T.J.

"Look T.J., we don't have time for this. If you want a fight, I'll give you one but I assure you, you'll lose."

And as quickly as I said that, figures arose out of the tombstones. Anthony and I were the only ones who could see them, that is, thats what I thought at the time. The figures took form and shaped themselves into the spirits of the dead buried in the graveyard.

I grabbed the nearest spirit, a 22 year old boxer, and he turned into a spirit fire ball. I took him, put him into my body, and gave him total control of my body. As T.J. took the first punch the boxer dodged it by ducking and throwing one right into T.J.'s stomach. T.J. feinted and Anthony and I left.

As we got to Anthony's house I released the ghost and it flew back to the cemetery. We went inside and put on our bathing suits. We then went outside again and went into the pool.

"Josh, how is it that you can use a ghost but I can't? I mean, we're both shamans."

"Well Anthony, you just haven't had enough experience as I have. I'm going to a special school that teaches shamans how to use their powers. Do you want to come with me? It's free."

Anthony went inside to ask his father if he could go with me. He comes back out yelling at the top of his lungs, "Josh, Josh, my dad says that I can go."

We leave three months later. we enter a bus full of kids our age. My other friends, John and Maurice were also on the bus. All of the adults who were obviously teachers had weapons, jewelry, puppets, and worst of all, corpses. The only thing on that bus worse then the corpses was sitting in the back of the bus. It was T.J.

We managed to avoid T.J. long enough to get to the school building and inside. The teachers take us inside and bring us into what seemed to be a convention room. Within the confines of the room are desks with computers, satellites, and what seemed to be a containment chamber.

The teacher that was leading us told us to get in line by one of the desks. I managed to get in line first. The person behind the desks started asking me questions. When the questions finally stopped he finished imputing the data and the satellite shot a beam of ghostly aura and the containment chamber opened. In it was a big black bag.

The person behind the desk handed me the bag. "Whatever you do, don't open this bag until we tell you." he tells me and he goes to the next person in line.


	2. the voice's unknown

Chapter 2: Out of the bag

After I got out of line, I was led to another room that looked very much like an auditorium. I sat down and waited for my three friends to arrive. They managed to arrive last, but I saved them seats anyway.

Five minutes after the gang got to their seats, the person who seemed to be in charge came up to the stage and started to speak. "Welcome, students, to the international school of shamans. If you would please open your bags, you will find, straight from the great spirit himself, your spirit partner, shamanic focus, and spirit containment unit."

Anthony, John, Maurice, and I opened our bags. In mine was a bird spirit named Falcos, a bird claw necklace, and a ring in the shape of a bird. In John's was a water spirit named Aquadus and a surfboard. In Anthony's bag was a twin swords set, an ancient memorial tablet, and a Japanese bandit ghost named Malkotzar. And inside of Maurice's bag was a puppet holding two guns and the spirit Two Shot.

"Now that you have met your new spirit allies, you will divide yourselves into groups of four. Pick wisely; these groups will be your classes for the rest of the year," said the Headmaster.

I already knew who my group would be, so yet again I was the first one in line for meeting our new teachers. Only this time, I had my friends with me. We met our teachers and were led to our classroom.

"Welcome to Class A. I am Tom, your teacher, and this is my spirit ally, Jojo," said our teacher, pointing to the ghost gorilla standing next to him "Please stand up and introduce yourselves and your partners."

I stood up first. "I'm Josh, and this is my spirit ally, Falcos."

The others followed my action.

"I'm John, and this is my spirit ally, Aquadus."

"I'm Maurice, and this is my spirit ally, Two Shot."

"I'm Anthony, and this is my spirit ally, Malkotzar."

We continued class that way until it ended. "Okay, class, we've ended for the day. I want you to go to that tall building. That is where the Shaman School students stay. You get the first floor since you are Class A. You each get your own rooms, and there is a plaque of rules on the wall. See you tomorrow. Good-bye," said Tom as he gave his final farewells.

We left the classroom and went down the hall toward the exit. Then we heard voices coming from the principal's office. "I don't care if they're only children. They are the ones who will learn how to surpass and actually defeat me. I want you to come and destroy them in three months or I'll destroy you."

Unaware of whose voice it was, the four students left the building in confusion.


End file.
